Night at the Hotel
by ZoroTheBlue
Summary: Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya go on a mission, but what happens when Kakashi decides to play a little game with Naruto? MY FIRST FIC! Please dont kill me. KakaNaruJira


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, Kishi does.

Note: This is not my story! I am technically a messenger for a lot of stories I post.

This Take Place in Part 2.

It always confused Naruto. Kakashi would say it was time for a mission, but then they would leave without Sakura and Sai, and Jiraiya would come along; Its not annoying or anything, except for when they start talking about that stupid book. Today they were heading into a small town where they were supposed to protect a spoiled little rich kid. We arrived at the meeting place, only to find a big fat man, wearing royal clothes, devouring chocolate bars.

" Ah, Prince Sakumo, it is nice to meet you " Kakashi said. The fat one looked up with piggy eyes.

" Who are you guys? " he asked in an irritated tone.

" I am Hatake Kakashi, this is Jiraiya, and this is Uzumaki Naruto, we are you escorts to the main building " Kakashi said. It was kind of stupid. The whole mission was to take a prince from the entrance of the town, to some important meeting a few blocks away.

It didn't take us that long, but it was already 7:00 by the time we finished.

" Soooo, what do you fella's say we go find some girls to catch " Jiraiya said earnestly.

" Shut up pervy sage, I'm hungry, lets go find a ramen place " Naruto said.

" I'm kind of hungry too, maybe we could get something to eat, coming Jiraiya?" Kakashi stated.

" Nahh, you guys go ahead and stay at a hotel, I'll find you " Jiraiya moaned before sprinting off after a pretty brunette.

Kakashi and Naruto walked down the streets eyeing all of the restaurants. When they finally found a decent place, Naruto rushed in. Kakashi once again pulled a distraction on the blonde headed boy so Naruto couldn't see what was under the mask. Naruto was full, after having 7 bowls. The two headed into the streets again, and arrived at a very clean hotel. They walked inside, and everything looked pink or yellow, or some other strange color. Kakashi walked up to the counter.

" A room for three please, two beds " the woman at the counter nodded as Kakashi handed her the money, and gave him a key. Naruto walked to the stairwell door and Kakashi followed behind. By the time they got to the room, Naruto was wiped out. They walked inside, and the fox boy flopped onto the bed. Kakashi sat on the bed and turned on the TV. Naruto had only brought a few things in his backpack: Toothpaste, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, toothbrush, and some ninja things. Naruto headed for the bathroom, and started to brush his teeth. After watching some TV, it was already 8:00. Now, Naruto never got uncomfortable with anyone when they were sleeping together. Not that he and Kakashi were in the same bed. Naruto had seen Sasuke, Sai, and even Kakashi naked a lot of times, so he never got embarrassed.

Hot Lemon coming up, so if you don't like boy on boy action, then you shouldn't of started to read this story

Kakashi took off his headband, so his other eye was visible. He had kept his sandals on the whole time, and slid them off his feet. Naruto watched with one eye as he ate his ramen, but didn't want to look like a retard, so he watched the TV. Kakashi slid off his jacket, and threw it onto the floor. Naruto couldn't help it, and stared. The silver haired jounin stood up, and pulled his t-shirt off. Muscles, abs, you name it. Kakashi had it all. He had some chest hair starting at his belly button, and leading under the waistband of his pants. Naruto felt his arousel wake up, and he tried to hide it by setting the ramen on his lap. Kakashi was about to take his pants off, but the phone rang.

Kakashi looked at Naruto to get it, but the blonde shook his head. Kakashi walked over to the phone and picked it up.

" Hello, yes…mhm, ok, thank you " and set the thing down.

" Who was that sensei? " Naruto asked.

" No one, just the main desk downstairs " The jounin replied back. With that, he tugged of his pants and threw them at the wall. This is when Narutos hardness nearly ripped through the cup of ramen. Kakashi wore grey underwear. It was nice and tight around his ass, and a very large sack in his front area. Kakashi grabbed the sack, and rubbed it before moving a hand up to rub his chest. Naruto got up to throw his bowl away. In the bathroom, he took his shoes, vest, and head band off. He was left with an undershirt, and his tight pants. When Naruto stepped outside, Kakashi was sitting on the covers with just his underwear on. Naruto moved to his backpack, and took off his shirt.

Kakashi sat there and watched TV, not bothering to look at Naruto. The fox boy wasn't sure what to do, so he pulled his pants to his ankles and kicked them to the side. Unlike Kakashi, he wore boxers. He got on his bed as well, and watched TV. Kakashi took a quick glance at Naruto, and decided it was time for some fun.

Kakashi got up, and went to the bathroom to pee. Naruto sighed, and rubbed his throbbing dick on in the fabric. He pulled his hand away when Kakashi came outside, and walked in front of his own bed. Slowly ( but also very hot ), Kakashi slid his underwear down to his ankles. Naruto now pulled the cover over his lower half, because he had the biggest damn erection ever. Kakashi had an 8-inch cock, and very large balls. Silvery hair was placed over his penis, and it encircled his whole area, and was resting on his balls. He walked back to his bed, and his erection bobbed up and down a lot. He layed down on the bed, and Naruto tried to not stare. But Kakashi was ready to give the boy a show. He reached a hand down to his penis, and played with it a little. He rubbed the tip, and then played with his silvery hair. He cradled his balls, and stroked his cock.

Naruto couldn't help it, and under the covers, slowly pulled his boxers down. He grabbed his hardness, and stroked it like crazy. Kakashi spotted a hand under the covers of naruto's bed moving very quickly, so he sped up his movements. After awhile, Kakashi got tired, and stopped. He heard a grunt from Naruto, and Naruto looked uncomfortable. The two men watched TV in silence. Suddenly, the door opened, and Jiraiya walked in looking a little drunk.

" Hey Kakashi, Naruto, what's up?" Jiraiya asked. He took off his shoes, and large coat, and sat on Naruto's bed.

" Not much Jiraiya, just doing what men do best" Kakashi said. Naruto was confused, this was not sounding like Kakashi Sensei.

" Sounds like fun, mind if I join?" The toad sage asked.

" Not at all, go ahead" Kakashi said.

Jiraiya smiled, and pulled of his shirt. The sage wasn't old at all. He had the chest of a 30 year old, and like Kakashi, had hair going down the waistband of his pants, but also over his upper chest area. Also unlike Kakashi, he quickly pulled his pants down. Naruto marveled at this. Jiraiya had red underwear, and had a GIANT bulge in it. He pulled the underwear down, and his giant cock flew into the air. He did all that right in front of Naruto. He layed down next to Naruto, and pulled the covers up.

" Umm, pervy- I mean Jiraiya, aren't you sharing a bed with Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. Naruto thought he was in a dream, or a nightmare. His two teachers never did this. EVER.

" Oh Naruto, I couldn't sleep with Kakashi, two grown men sleeping in the same bed? What would you think of that?" The toad sage asked, as sat up a place a hand on Naruto's thigh that was hiding under the covers.

" Well, I- " but Kakashi suddenly turned up the volume on the TV. It was a show about drama and all that stuff. Two kids, a boy and girl, were sitting at a lunch table. Soo Becky, how are your parents the boy on TV asked. They're good, but my mom is getting a little uncomfortable, for some reason she says my dad is going to bed with all his clothes on the girl replied.

" How strange, a man going to bed with all his clothes on? Isn't that strange Jiraiya?" Kakashi said.

" Why yes, I find it much better to just ", and at this he reached down a pulled the covers off of himself " free yourself of clothes "

Naruto's heartbeat went as quickly as possible. What was happening? His teachers were acting like, he didn't know the word. Naruto felt the white liquid on his leg disappear, and he pulled the covers down, got up, and went to the bathroom. He started to pee, and he heard footsteps behind him. Then a hand came onto his shoulder, and Jiraiya came up next to him, and peed as well.

" You know, I had a lot of sake tonight, its good to relieve myself of all this stress " The man said. Naruto was now completely convinced that his teachers had gone wacko. Naruto always had a liking for men, but never tried to express it. The blonde boy took a chance, and was going to play the game as well.

" Jiraiya sensei, is there some type of food that can make your balls as big as your's or Kakashi's? " Naruto asked. Jiraiya chuckled, and flushed the toilet for both of them. The two walked back into the room, and sat on the edge of the bed. Kakashi sat across from them.

" Well Naruto, I think you just need a little help " Jiraiya said. " Your balls are usually big when there is a lot of semen in them, which means you haven't released your seed yet " he continued, and stood up. He grabbed his balls, and massaged them. Kakashi stood up next to Jiraiya, and massaged his balls as well.

" So, does that make them smaller, I mean massaging it " Naruto asked. The older men laughed, and sat on both sides of Naruto, still massaging themselves.

" No Naruto, it just makes us feel better, makes us feel good " Jiraiya said.

" You want to try it out, you don't have to "Kakashi said.

" Sure, it worth a shot " Naruto replied, and all three of them stood up. Jiraiya grabbed the boy's balls, and massaged them. Naruto moaned.

" You can also make your penis feel good, but I think you have tried that before " Kakashi said with a smirk.

" Yes, ugh, sensei, but I have only felt myself do it " Naruto said.

" We cant have that, you do need to try everything there is, or else you will not be ready for the world " Kakashi said, and grabbed Naruto's dick, and stroked hard. Naruto moaned so loudly, he thought people in the next room could here him. " See, there are lots of ways to make other people feel better, but these are only two of them " Kakashi said.

" What are the- ahhhh yes- others sensei? " Naruto asked while moaning.

" Well, you can suck other people's penis's, and that makes them feel really good " Kakashi said.

" Wow, that sounds nice " Naruto said.

Jiraiya got on his hands and knees, and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi withdrew his hand, and Jiraiya put his mouth in its place. Naruto screamed, and moaned. Kakashi then put his penis in the boys face.

" Would you mind Naruto, I would like to feel it too " Kakashi asked.

" Anything you say sensei " Naruto said, and placed his mouth on the huge cock.

All three of them moved quickly, and soon, an orgasm came. Jiraiya swallowed Naruto's, but Naruto spit Kakashi's out.

" Did you like that Naruto? " Jiraiya asked.

" You bet, but you didn't get to feel good " Naruto said. Kakashi then seized Jiraiya' dick with his mouth and sucked it, hard. After a while, Jiraiya came.

All three of them flopped on the bed. Naruto held onto Kakashi, and grabbed the jounins penis. Jiraiya layed behind Naruto, and rubbed his own dick on the boys ass.

" Maybe tomorrow night we can show you a way that will bring you to heaven " Jiraiya said.

" That sounds like fun " Naruto said.

All three of the shinobi fell asleep.

Well, I hope you liked it. I know it's too fast, and it must seem really bad, but I tried


End file.
